The Darkness
by shenandoahok
Summary: A powerful Succubus comes to town to feed off the Dark Witch's power.


I hope this story has enough details in it to make it readable. My favorite character on the show is Diana, so she's the main person in the story. In addition, it has Melissa, Patrick (We haven't seen him yet, and I don't know if we will), Cassie, and a little bit of Faye. I left Adam and Jake out of this story, but I will write them into other stories.

The Darkness

The misty sky, gloomy and listless, made Drag a little uneasy, a little on edge. The snow covered mountains and cold air didn't agree with the young man, but he returned to Chance Harbor for a reason. He didn't like too much about Chance Harbor, Washington, especially the thick, cloudy skies, or even the people with their haughty ways. The sun hadn't peeked from behind the clouds since he arrived to town a few days earlier, and that was a problem. This wasn't his first trip to Chance Harbor. He killed a dark witch nearly fifteen years earlier, because he needed to replenish his strength. The dark magic kept him looking young, vibrant, and strong. He was nearly six hundred years old, but he looked like a seventeen-year-old kid. He held onto a golden, half-mooned necklace that he kept in his right pocket. It symbolized his ancient tribe that died out almost a thousand years earlier at the hands of gods. When he pulled it out, he kissed it, and then placed it back.

Snow covered the mountaintops, and the bushy pines gave it an eerie beauty that he liked. He loved the creamy looking mountains, and he could see skiers racing down the hillside in the distance. He didn't care too much for the sunless days of Chance Harbor. He drew the majority of his powers from the sun's rays, but in the wintertime, the sun never came out in Chance Harbor. This was the reason some of the strongest dark witches lived in areas of the world that didn't receive much sunlight. Some witches called his race Succubus, because they fed off magic, especially dark magic. Not only did he have the powers to kill witches, he had the power to make them fall in love with him, with just a touch of his hand.

It was a Saturday, and the date on his wristwatch read March 17, 2012. The temperature might have been thirty degrees or a tad cooler, but he wasn't sure. He felt cold, out of his element, and came to town because his powers drew him to the dark magic. He knew Chance Harbor gave birth to several powerful witches over the last two centuries, and he sensed their presence in the air. The last time he came to town, he battled a very powerful and old dark witch. Her magic gave him youth for nearly ten years before he fed on a Circle in London, England.

The young man considered himself an elder, a man with the spirit of an old, dark witch that preyed on people who possessed black magic. He hailed from the bayous of Southern Louisiana, a small town off the coast called Misty. He was born in the Fourteenth Century. A somewhat tall, dark skinned black man with a baldhead, sleek frame, and gentle voice gave him the ability to edge his way into any person's life, as easy as the touch on the hand. He kept a vile of breath spray in his upper shirt pocket, and made sure to use it before he engaged in a conversation with people. The spray helped hide the pheromones that shot from two glands located on either side of his mouth. It lured dark witches into his clutches.

He loved the sparkling power of the sun's rays bouncing off his dark, brown skin when he lived in the bayous of Louisiana, but he found the skies over Washington boring. When the sun peeked its head from behind the thick clouds, it wasn't enough to cure the sadness in his heart for his home. He wore a thin black jacket that barely gave him any protection from the Washington cold, but he managed. With only a few chants, a concentration of heat surrounded his body, and the snow beneath his feet melted all around him.

The fishy smell that rose from the docks filled his mind with the thoughts of the bayou, the place where he learned how to harness his dark magic. He took a whiff of the air, and sucked in as much of the salty, fishy smell as possible. Whenever he encountered a dark witch, his skin tingled; it was like a sexual climax that hit every nerve ending in his body. It caused his lips to quiver. On one hand, he enjoyed the sexual thrill of meeting a dark witch, but his genetics required him to steal the dark magic they possessed. It was an addiction.

Several men stood at the edge of the pier where at least eight ships floated peacefully next to the dock. The wind gently blew through the area, but nothing too drastic. He stood directly in front of The Boathouse Bar and Grill, a small eatery with a body of water as the backdrop. The aroma of steaks sizzling on the grill turned his stomach, because he considered eating red meat an abomination to the body.

The Boathouse Bar and Grill, a sparsely crowded place at four o'clock in the afternoon, lacked flair: a large sign in front, with a flashing light in the window, and a rustic looking outer peel. Simple was the only word that popped in his head when he looked at the place.

Three young women walked past him, and the honey-wheat haired woman caused his lips to shudder uncontrollably. The two chocolate haired ladies towered above the blond girl, but he knew which one carried the most power. He sensed, with the powers of his darkness, the honey-wheat haired girl's abilities, and he craved it. He wanted it more than anything. Her fiery red dress fit her body like a glove, and it covered every curve with grace. The cold air didn't have an effect on them the way it did him. Without his abilities to encase his body in a heat bubble, he'd have died of hyperthermia. When she walked past him, she smiled, and he recognized a twinkle in her eyes, a darkness that teased his thirst.

Darkness, once a common occurrence in the world, clung onto the genetics of an elite class of witches. It took the power of the gods to strip the majority of black magic out of the human race, but a few families survived the will of the deities. Her round, soft looking face gave her the appearance of an innocent kid, but he knew how much power she possessed. The little smirks or smiles or whatever gesture she made towards him didn't sway him the least. He knew what he had to do. He had to feed.

Drag sensed power, and felt a pure form of dark magic emanating from the girl, and he wanted to absorb that power. He desired that power. He lusted after that power, and he believed the young, golden haired girl who walked into the diner with her friends, was the reason he came to Chance Harbor.

He walked over to the restaurant, saw the three young women, and listened to them gab about life. Grabbing a seat near the bathroom, he watched every move the girls made, and learned their names by their inane chatter. Diana, a somewhat tall, quiet girl, didn't say as much as the other two women did. She spent the majority of her time thumbing through her phone, and only chimed into the conversation as needed. They sat underneath a picture of a nice sailboat in a body of water.

"Going to the girl's room," Diana said.

When she walked past him, he thought she stood nearly six feet, or even a little taller than that, but he wasn't sure. Her legs were slim and sexy, and she had more than enough curves for a tall girl. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, and held it haphazardly between his thumb and index finger. When Diana walked by him, he dropped his wallet onto the ground, and she turned to pick it up. He touched her on the hand, and saw into her life, as if he attended every event that had to do with her existence. It didn't take much for him to steal the girl's knowledge, because he had the abilities to absorb information with a simple touch of the hand. It was what a Succubus did. They had the abilities to rip knowledge out of a person's brain without them knowing it. His dark light encompassed her body, and she sat in the booth across from him. Glassy-eyed and smiling, she reached across the table, grabbed his hands, and shook her head in agreement. He placed his golden necklace on her neck, and she held the moon shaped symbol in her right hand, and then said, "I'm all yours." He filled her with false information about his life, and she thought she knew everything about him.

"So, where do you want go later?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Thinking about hanging out on the hill."

"That's not a bad plan." He grabbed her hand, and asked, "What about your friends?"

Her smile went from ear to ear. "They won't mind."

She liked the name Brian, and he knew that, so he placed the thought in her mind. He felt her pain, the betrayal, and the desires of her heart. Her hair smelled like fresh rose pedals, and the sparkle in her eyes wasn't innocents. She wasn't innocent. Thoughts of wild orgies raced through her mind, but she put on a facade for her friends. Her dreams told a story of a girl who wanted to be wild, high, and naked in the arms of masculine savage.

He knew her recent heartbreak gave him the power to influence her. She wanted love, attention, and to be notice. Her nails, a sparkling red, looked manicured and perfect. The silver diamond encrusted wristwatch looked expensive, but conservative. Although she walked with the style of a much older, more sophisticated woman, he sensed the wild girl bottled up inside of her.

"What's the Hill all about?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

She looked back at her friends, and then said, "It's a place where we hang." She talked in a calm voice, a comfortable voice.

He looked over at the other brown-haired person, and she looked over at him. Her red lipstick reflected off the dim lights, and she had a nasty habit of sucking her teeth. Without warning, she walked over to his table, looked at Diana, and made a rude comment.

"Bitch, you sitting with strangers now?" Her top lip curbed up in disgust for a split second, and Diana met her disgust with a smile. She pounded her face with makeup, but she didn't need that much. She looked like the kind of girl that tried to over compensate for the bad in her life.

"It's Brian," she said with a smile.

"Brian?"

He touched the girl on the hand, his darkness encompassed her body, and then she smiled. "Hi, Brian. You had better treat my friend right. She's like my sister."

"He treats me like a princess," Diana said with a devilish grin.

Faye turned around, looked at her friend, and said, "Cassie, come sit over here."

Cassie sat next to Brian in the booth, and his skin tingled throughout his entire body. He placed his face on the table, because the desire for Cassie's powers dictated his every move. He felt the heat from her body pushing against his skin, and he wanted to drain her on the spot. Dark magic soaked every essences of her being, and it ate away at his will to be civilized.

Cassie and Faye continued to yak, and Diana placed her soft hands on his back, and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. He kissed her on the lips for a second, and then looked her in the eyes. "I have to go. Let's meet up later?"

"Okay."

Chapter 2

A young girl, no more than seventeen, stood on the porch of her house, and ate a red apple. She wore a white coat that fit snug to her body. The wind pushed the porch swing back and forth, as she watched the snow droplets fall to the ground. It was a medium sized house; it stood at the end of the block, and a white picket fence surrounded it. Two bushes stood on either side of the sidewalk that led up to the structure, and she sat down on the front steps. She tapped her free hand against her legs, when a black man, no more than forty-years-old, walked out the front door. His hair, grayish and frizzy, looked wild, but combed. She looked back at him with a grimace on her face, a snarl. It was obvious that something upset her, and she wanted him to know it. Her face, fair and shining, felt cold from the air hitting against it, and the icy wind made her eyes water.

"It's better this way, Melissa," he said with a look of concern. He thought, Patrick Glaser you had better handle this situation with tact. A few shades darker than his daughter was, he was the color of a pecan, a soft brown, caramel. Thinly built, he didn't have much fat on his body at all, but he looked like he wasn't shy around a dumbbell. He wore a sandy colored black, buttoned up shirt with a ruffled collar.

"But I don't want to hide my powers, daddy."

He sat down beside his daughter, placed his arm around her, and said, "Nobody needs to know what you can do."

"Why?" She asked with a scowl on her face. She looked at him without blinking.

"'Cause, the powers that be are frightened by dark magic."

"What about Cassie?" She asked.

"Her father, your mother, cousins," he said. "Didn't even realize your momma possessed dark magic until six months into the pregnancy. The witch hunters will come for your friend, if she's lucky. "

"If she's lucky?"

"There are beings much worse than witch hunters," he said, "There're beings that prey on dark magic, and they carry the power of gods."

"Have you met one?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Once. He ripped the dark magic from your grandmother, killing her on the hill. I was powerless to stop him. He was strong."

"After Momma died?"

"Yeah," he said. He looked down at the ground for a minute. "You have to learn how to sense their kind. They're not as strong in the winter, but they're still stronger than a single, dark witch."

Her father retreated into the house, and she sat on the steps with the thoughts of her mother racing through her mind. She tried to remember her mother, but she couldn't. There was nothing there, nothing in her mind and nothing in her father's photo albums that told her mother's story. Her father had told her that the fire killed her Momma before she had the ability to walk. It angered her. Melissa, the tragedy, felt like she had no story, no life, no nothing, only the darkness that flowed through her veins.

Later that evening, Melissa thumbed through her Momma's Book of Shadows, and slowly read over her words. A small lamp on the nightstand illuminated the room just enough so she could read her Momma's book. On the far wall, she had a poster of some Hip Hop artist with long dreads and wearing a white suit. She placed her shoes underneath her bed, and sat on the edge of it wearing only her shirt and panties. The book gave her a deep insight into her Momma's past. Therefore, she memorized every word, every scratch in order to feel close to her Momma. A knock, Diana walked into her bedroom, startled her.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as she placed her book in her nightstand.

Diana looked a little drab, a little excited at the same time, and she yapped about Brian. "Brian was looking good today."

"Huh?"

She lay back on Melissa's bed, and raked her fingers through her hair. "He smelled like a man should smell."

With a grimace on her face, she asked, "Brian who?"

"Dang it," she said. She stood up on the bed, and then said, "We've been dating for a while."

"A while? You just broke it off with Adam."

Bewildered, she looked over at Melissa, and said, "That can't be right. Faye knew him too."

Chapter 3

The snow, fell hard and fast, covered everything in the small town of Chance Harbor, and Diana watched it out of her bedroom window. She loved the unblemished snow when no animal or human had made tracks in it. It was Sunday morning, early. The sun had only been out for a few minutes. The snow, saucer shaped and big, stuck to everything, as if it had adhesive glue on it. It was a cold morning, and everything seemed imperfect, because she longed for her man, for Brian.

Under normal circumstances, she'd stay in bed until her father woke her up from her snooze, but the whole night she thought about Brian, and the fact that Melissa didn't seem to know him. The last thing she wanted was to appear like the clingy witch bitch, but at the same time, she felt as if she wasn't doing enough to make the relationship work. Her heart ached in ways that she didn't quite understand.

After she took her shower, she put on some jeans, a nice blouse, and fixed her hair. She wore just enough makeup to look presentable, but she didn't want to overdo it. Doubts raced through her mind, because she wondered if she was good enough to have a man, or would somebody steal him the way Cassie stole Adam. Love sometimes seemed like a game, a dangerous game with her heart, and she always ended on the losing end.

The thoughts of Brian kept overwhelming her, and she felt emotional for reasons she didn't understand. She tried to focus on other things, but she couldn't shake the thoughts of him.

The computer screen flickered in the background, and she had a sack of candy that set on her queen sized bed. Before she went to sleep last night, she ate more than her share of chocolate. It was an assorted bag of chocolate covered almonds, Hershey Kisses, and chocolate covered raisins. She loved the chocolate covered raisins the most, especially when she shoved a hand full into her mouth, and received a chocolate flavored rush. When she felt depressed, she craved chocolate, and felt a little guilty that she almost finished the entire bag, the entire big bag of chocolate junk.

A little white chair set in front of her computer with a slow song playing that had her tapping her fingers, and thinking about Brian. She held onto the golden necklace, traced the moon, and thought about how much she loved him. Her smile consumed her face, and then she broke into a little laugh.

"I feel like the crazy, brokenhearted witch," she mumbled.

In the back of her mind, she thought Melissa was going crazy, because she remembered every minute that she spent with him, even when they danced under the summer sky. Her dreams of him were real as reality, and she lusted after him every second of every day. Her fond memories of them kissing on the hill, and making love under the summer moon raced through her mind. She loved the way he traced her nude body with his right index finger, and how it made her feel. She didn't have any doubts about her memories, but didn't understand what Melissa was saying. How did she not know Brian?

She grabbed her photo album from underneath her bed, placed it on her lap, and looked through all her pictures. Baffled, she couldn't find any pictures of Brian. Without hesitation, she flipped through each page from beginning to end, then back again, and still no Brian. Slamming the book on the ground, she picked it up again, and then pulled each picture out of the photo album to ensure none of Brian's pictures hid behind the other pictures, but still no Brian. She did the same with the camera on her phone, and she didn't see one picture of him; they were all of Adam. Confused, a little disturbed, and upset, she tried to call him, but realized she didn't have his number. How did she not have his number? What was wrong with her? Nothing made sense. Beads of sweat formed on her head, and then she threw her phone to the ground. She hated the fact that she didn't have one picture of the guy she loved so much. It was crazy. She felt crazy. She pecked at the keys on her computer, went to the photo album, and didn't see one picture of him. There were pictures of Faye, Melissa, Adam, Nick, and even Cassie, but she didn't have one picture of Brian. But at the same time, she knew love came with pain, at least a little bit of pain. The tug on her heart was a natural part of being in love, and she understood that. After a while of pondering where all the pictures of Brian went, she realized that maybe they were too busy making love to worry about photos. It made sense, at least in her mind.

Later on in the Day, Diana grabbed a thick coat, wrapped up as warm as possible, and chiseled the snow and ice off her car. The snow hadn't stopped falling for one moment, but it didn't concern her. For over an hour, she tore at the icy windows of her car with the little tool until she freed them of all debris. She wasn't the kind of person that halfway did anything, especially when it came to safety.

She drove past the local, Chance Harbor Hotel, and saw Brian through the window of the diner. He sat next to the large window that covered the front of the diner, and he appeared to be drinking coffee.

She drove through the thick snow, parked in the parking lot, ran up to the hotel, and watched Brian for a moment as he ate. She loosened the straps on her coat, took it off, and placed it on the rack right outside of the diner. There were only a few people in the bistro, when she walked over to him, and then placed her left hand on his back.

Startled, he turned around, and then smiled. He didn't hesitate to pull out a chair for her as a man should do, and stroke the back of her neck. She loved his touch. It was warm and magical, and she didn't want him to stop rubbing the back of her neck. Even though his hands were strong like vice-grips, they were gentle and kind. His energy went into her body, he poured his magic into her all over again, and she truly thought she was in love. His seductive powers overwhelmed her senses, and she began to cry.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"It's just. Well, I thought something was wrong," she said with a whisper. "I feel like I don't deserve you." She looked down at her hands, and didn't know how he'd reply to that.

"You're perfect, Diana," he said. He grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes. "You're my lady."

"Yeah. You mean it?"

"With all my being," he said.

She wanted him to hold her, as if he was afraid to let go. Her heart beat faster and faster every time he looked up at her, and she didn't understand what she was feeling. Her palms felt clammy, and she wondered if she was going to have a stroke. As far back as she could remember, her mind only thought about him, and if he rejected her, just a little bit, she thought she'd die.

"Let's go to my room," he said.

"Okay."

His room, the neatest room for a guy she had ever seen, felt like home to her. She didn't know why he lived in a hotel, and didn't care to ask. It didn't matter as long as she was with him. Once she entered into his flat, she didn't want to leave, ever. She felt like she was home for the first time in her life. She removed her shoes, lay on his bed, and he sat beside her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. Gently, he placed his hands on her head, and slowly stroked her hair. "How do you feel about me?"

She placed her head on his chest, and said, "I love you. I don't want to live without you."

He smiled. "And I love you."

His hands were warm to the touch, almost like a furnace against her skin. Masculine but soft, rough but smooth and she didn't want him to stop caressing her face. In her mind, she couldn't imagine him doing anything that would hurt her, ever. She'd never stop loving him.

When he placed his hands over her red lips, she couldn't help herself. She placed his index finger in her mouth, and she watched him close his eyes. He kissed her lips, neck, and side of the face, and she kissed his. He wasn't too dark, a kind of brownish, smooth color with hazel brown eyes. His baldhead felt good to the touch, and she rubbed it gently. She grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head, and loved the way his long, sleek frame looked. He had muscles, but not bulky. He looked chiseled, but he wasn't prideful.

She loved his bushy, thick eyebrows, Roman nose, and full lips. Even though he had thick eyebrows, she could tell that he kept them trimmed. She noticed a medium sized tattoo on his lower back that looked like the necklace emblem that he gave her. She gently traced it with her index finger, as he lay on his stomach. She paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked up at her, smiling.

She had a serious look on her face, and then asked, "Are you a witch?" She didn't know why she asked that question, but it immediately popped into her mind when she saw the symbol on his back. She realized that she knew what that symbol meant, and that she had seen it in her Book of Shadows.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"This symbol. It's a symbol for an ancient magic," she said. She held the necklace up to his face. "I recognize it."

"You're right." He placed his right hand on her face. "It's a symbol of an ancient tribe of witches that died out nearly a thousand years ago.

"But what does that have to do with you?" She asked.

"They're all dead except for one family," he said, "The Greens. My family tree is the only surviving members of the ancient clan."

Chapter 3

The basic witchcraft skills (making potions, casting spells, performing rituals) can be learned by anybody, as long as they had the patients to train, and Cassie knew that. She spent hours practicing little spells that she wrote in her diary, and every day she got a little better. She sat on the floor, next to her bed, and wrote in her diary about the different spells she had learned. Her latest desire, to hook up with Adam, would have to wait until she better understood her dark powers. She feared that if she became overwhelmed, angered, or too emotional that she'd hurt him, or even worse.

Her grandmother's life lesson—practice makes perfect—played in her mind every time she picked up her Mother's Book of Shadows. Out of all the magic in the world, she knew if she perfected the spells in her Mother's book, and harnessed the power of her darkness, that she could grow to prominence in the magical world. Many people (especially demons) wanted her powers, and she knew it. She sensed them, everywhere. The first boy, who showed her about her magic, Adam, would always have a place in her heart, but she felt she needed time to focus on her powers. With dangerous witches and with little to no time to train, she had to refuse Adam's advances. She needed all her time to focus on her witchcraft.

She heard the doorbell ring, and ran down the stairs to answer it. She looked through the peephole, and saw Melissa standing on the other side in the blistering cold.

"Hey, Mel," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Brian," she said.

"Diana's Brian? He's a gem."

Melissa sat her coat on the edge of the living room couch, and Cassie's grandmother looked on from the kitchen. She didn't say a word, only staring into a void that didn't exist, and Cassie knew it. For a few months, she noticed her grandmother walking through life forgetting simple things: names, directions, meetings, and such. It all happened when Faye's grandfather turned up dead, but she didn't know if that caused it. It scared her.

"Who's Brian?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She walked over to the fireplace with a lighter.

"Why haven't I met Brian?"

Cassie lit the fireplace, and every once in a while, the fire popped, giving her the feeling when she lived with her Momma. She loved the nostalgia that came with her grandmother's home, because her mother grew up there too.

"I'm confused, Mel. What are you asking?" Cassie sat down in the easy chair, and looked up at her friend. "He hangs with us all the time."

"As who? The invisible man?" She snapped. "Diana doesn't have a boyfriend named Brian. Never did."

She reclined in the easy chair, placed her hands in her lap, and stared over at Melissa, because everything felt a little out-of-place. Melissa's argument reverberated into her conscious mind, so loud, so sharp that she couldn't ignore it. She felt confused and alienated, because she knew something was wrong.

"Why do I have memories of Brian?" She asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know a Brian, and I hang with Diana all the time."

"You don't think this guy could threaten the circle?" She asked.

"Think about it. I don't know this guy. Diana was with Adam six months ago, not some hunky black dude."

"We'd better warn her," she said.

Chapter 4

Brian chased Diana through the snow, playing and giggling. They wrestled around like two school kids without a care in the world. Snow angels, snowballs, and snowmen almost felt like a full-time job, but she seemed happy. They stood on the playground of Chance Harbor Elementary School, and built two sizable snow people. When they finished, they stood next to each other, and admired their work.

It was nearly four in the afternoon, and the snow had stopped. He liked Diana, and he hated himself for it. Nevertheless, in the end, he'd use her as he did all the other women, because all he really wanted was the witch with the dark magic. He'd always hurt the girl that felt for him the most, always, and sometimes he despised himself for that. He looked over at Diana, straight at her, right into her eyes, and kissed her passionately.

"What scares you, Diana?"

She paused. Face clinched and grimacing, she said, "That you'll stop looking at me with that special kind of passion in your eyes."

He smiled. "That'll never happen." He wanted to be like stone, but he couldn't. He wanted to be like ice, but he didn't have the will. Whatever magic that ran through his veins couldn't resist the strongest magic in the universe, and that magic was love. But when he looked into her face, he hated the fact that his heart and his mind was a horrible black, and he'd always edge in that direction. He had the power, somewhere in his arsenal of magic, to remove the spell that bound her to him, but he didn't want to do it.

It didn't bother him that her love wasn't truly from her heart, even though she didn't know the difference. He implanted that love, that curiosity into her mind, and she didn't have the power to resist it. Sometimes people can overcome the spell, but not when they wanted it. Diana wanted to love somebody. She needed it, and that was the reason he chose her. Love was her drug, and he gave her all she wanted, and then a little bit more. If he broke the spell, she'd feel the loss a thousand times over, and it might make her commit suicide. He didn't want that, ever.

The daytime turned to dark before his very eyes, and the couple drove over to the Boathouse Bar and Grill in Diana's car. She maneuvered through the snow-covered streets without any problems, and it looked like the entire town had made their way to the bistro. Cars lined up and down the parking lot, and the snowy weather didn't seem to deter anybody. It was cold—just below freezing, and his hands hurt a little. When he walked in the restaurant, he felt a tingle all over his body, and his upper lip quivered. He knew a dark witch was somewhere on the premises. He couldn't tell if it was Cassie, or even some other witches.

When they sat down at one of the booths, he sent out a pheromone from his body that forced witches with dark magic to approach him. Dark witches couldn't resist the call of a Succubus, when he wanted to feed, at least on a subconscious level. His vibe made the dark ones take off their clothes, and want to make wild and untamed love with whomever they saw.

Brian looked over at a man and his daughter, when they walked into the bistro, and she started to unbutton the top button on her shirt. He knew immediately that she possessed dark magic. She was a light-skinned black girl with hazel eyes, and a nice smile. She unbuttoned her top shirt, and had a sleeveless shirt on underneath that one.

"It's Melissa," Diana said with a smile. "Melissa!" She raised her right hand above her head, and waved it back and forth.

"Hey, Diana," she said. She looked at Brian with a snarl. "I don't know you."

The older black man gave Brian an awkward glance, and then whispered under his breath, "A Succubus." He snarled. His upper lip turned upwards, and he looked as if he might attack Brian.

"That's right, Patrick," he said. He looked like he didn't have any concerns that one of his enemies from the 90s was still alive. He immediately recognized him as the young man that nearly killed him fifteen years earlier. His powers were unusually strong for an ordinary witch, and that made Brian cautious, a little on edge. "Hope you're ready for round two." He tingled throughout his entire body, because he felt Melissa's darkness, and he wanted that magic. He wanted to feed. It wouldn't take him long to suck the magic from her body. He could take just enough to replenish what he had used, or suck her dry, leaving her for the maggots.

"It is so hot in here," Melissa said. She pulled off her top shirt, and all she had on was the sleeveless shirt and bra. Brian looked at her fair skin, firm body, and blew more of his stank into the air, and it caused her to go into a frenzy. She shook her head back and forth, and pulled at her hair.

Brian opened his mouth slightly, blew pheromone-laced mist into the air, and it covered every area of the building. His powers reverberated throughout the entire bistro, and caused the one dark witch in the place to lose control. The mist caused her to straddle him, and she tried to stick her tongue down his throat. She couldn't help it. He sucked a little bit of her magic into his body, and it revitalized him. It felt like a jolt of electricity going throughout his entire body. She straddled him in the middle of the restaurant, and then stuck her tongue down his throat. A blue flame came from her mouth, and went into his. The people inside the restaurant charged for the doors, because of the ruckus. A glowing light encompassed Brian and Melissa, and it send Diana into a panic.

"Melissa!" Diana screamed, and grabbed her by the hair. "What are you doing?" Diana looked over at Brian, and gave him a grimace.

"Where you trying to kill her?" She snapped.

The young, dark witch lay in the middle of the floor with a blue light coming from her mouth, and then it stopped. Patrick, with his fist clinched, ran over to Brian, and tried to strike him in the face. With an opened palm, he shot a ball of light out of his hand that knocked Patrick up against the wall. He stood to his feet, stuck out his chest, and flexed.

"Your daughter tasted like heaven, old man."

"I'm going to rid the world of you, demon," Patrick said. He struggled to remove the energy that kept him nailed to the wall, and then he suddenly fail to the ground. He grabbed his daughter by the hand, and said, "You're infected by the Succubus. Let's go."

Brain followed Melissa and her father outside, and faced off in the parking lot. The majority of people had already exited the premises. The place looked emptied, abandoned, and Diana stood slightly behind her boyfriend. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do this," she begged. Tears flowed down hair beautiful face, but he knew what he had to do.

The snow started up again, and he stood in the middle of the parking lot with a red glow around his body. The little boost of energy he received from Melissa was enough to last him for a few months, and he appreciated it. The snow underneath his feet melted from the radiation that his body emitted, and Diana stepped away from him.

A car that carried Faye and Cassie rolled up into the parking lot, and Cassie was driving. She parked, stepped out, and asked, "What's going on?" She and Faye ran over to Patrick and Melissa, and faced off with Brian and Diana. They didn't look like warriors, or even women who possessed magical powers, just kids.

"Where's the rest of your circle?" Patrick asked. He took off his jacket, threw it on the ground, and took a stance against the Succubus.

"Out of town," Cassie said.

Patrick pointed at Brian, and said, "That's a Succubus, people. He's very powerful."

"They will learn about me soon enough, old man," Brian said, "And you'll need more power than Circle magic to stop me." A blast of white light came from his fingertips, and bounced off a force shield that Melissa's dad put around the group.

"Huh?" Diana asked. "What's going on? They're my friends, Brian."

"Get away from him, Diana," Patrick said. "He's a six hundred year old demon."

"But I love him," Diana snapped. She placed both hands on her head, and fell to her knees. "Why are y'all doing this?"

"You're under his spell," he said.

"Dad, don't hurt Diana." Melissa looked worried, and tired.

"I won't."

Cassie lunged forward with all her might, and threw some sort of energy towards Brian, and he caught it. Whatever she tried to do didn't affect him. With a simple wave of his hand, he slammed Cassie into Faye. It almost seemed like he pushed the air into her with his thoughts.

"Why can't I have powers like that?" Faye screamed.

Patrick did something that appeared like an underhanded throw; he picked up a glob of snow that flew towards Diana, and Brian grabbed it out of the air. "Are you okay?"

"No. Why are they attacking you?" She asked with a grimace on her face. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"You're in love with a bad man, Diana," he said. He walked over to her, and then kissed her. "Wish I could change, but this is how I live my life."

She looked down at the ground with a frown on her face. A tear fell from her eye, and then she looked over at him. "You can change, if you want to change."

Melissa's father ran over to Cassie, grabbed her off the ground, and then said, "We need a combination of black magic and circle magic. Everybody, stand behind me."

Everybody ran over to him except for Diana, and they all stood behind Melissa's father while he started to chant. The wind picked up, and blew the snow in every direction. "Earth, wind, and fire shall destroy the Succubus's desire." He repeated the chant until a circle of fire formed around Brian.

He laughed a little, and then a look of uncertainty came over him. The flames of the fire had a bite to it, and Brian could feel it. The spell tore at his powers inch by inch, and he felt them draining. He didn't know if he'd have enough strength to fight, if the old man kept chanting. He grabbed his head, and started to panic. A trickle of blood fell from his nose, and he laughed a little more. He looked left, right, and then turned around to see if there was a way to escape the flames. He looked at his girlfriend with tears rolling down his face.

"I love you," he screamed. Diana looked on in horror. She tried to reach in to grab him, but the flames knocked her back.

Whatever they were doing had an effect on him, and it caused him great pain. When he fell to one knee, Diana panicked. She ran in front of Patrick, and screamed at him, but he didn't stop the chant.

"Any minute now, and he'll die," Cassie said.

Diana ran over to Patrick, and hit him with some of her magic, and he fell to the ground. She broke the spell. Brian stumbled backwards, and then threw a ball of magic that threw Patrick and all the ladies into the cold bay. He watched them as they struggled with the cold water.

He walked over to Diana, placed his hands on her face. She was warm to the touch, and he loved touching her. She didn't flinch, even though she saw a sample of his powers. She looked like an angel in the snowy weather: fair, beautiful, and meek. The thick flakes stuck to everything, including the top of her head, and he gently knocked them off with the tips of his fingers.

"Stay with me," she said, "I can't live without you."

He hugged her with a tight grip, and he didn't want to let her go. His arms fit perfectly in the natural curves of her waistline, and he felt like he belonged with her. Maybe it was because he couldn't have her, maybe it was because she fascinated him, he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to let her go.

"It's not safe for us, for you if I stay here." He walked backwards, and then disappeared in front of her eyes. He was gone.


End file.
